Arguments and Love
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: Ling and Greed don't exactly see eye to eye on many things, so they tend to fight. Greed seems to always pin Ling's arguments down by saying that Ling is just upset cause he loves the Homunculus. Does he? Does Greed love Ling? Will have hints at yaoi and maybe will eventually have some smut... :3 GreedxLing


Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned the Xingese prince and Homunculus.

Chapter 1

* * *

Greed's POV

I sat up with a groan, _Is there anything that I can do? _I looked over at my Father and a surge of the past Greed's hatred washed over me. _Dammit! _I stood, "Hey, Pops? Is there anything that you want me to do?" I asked and Father looked over at me, "Not right now..." he said and I sighed looking around, _"Wow, you say you are 'Greed' and you want everything. Why don't you go check out Central? You haven't really left your 'Father's' side at all."_Ling scoffed inside my head and I thought, _Good point, piss ant. _I walked out of the large room and up out of the waterway. _"Stop thinking like that!"_Ling suddenly snapped, making me jump, "What the hell do you mean?" I asked him aloud, _"As if you don't know what I mean! I can hear... um... see... no... Ack! When you think about something I think about it also, don't ask me why this happens but it does!"_he said sounding as confused as I was. I shrugged and walked out of the alley, stepping in some water, "Damn... These weren't cheap..." I hissed when my shoes got wet, _"Great job, Greed... I'm just glad they weren't my shoes..."_Ling chuckled and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Shut the fuck up, piss ant." I muttered under my breath as I continued to walk down the street, _"Why do you keep calling me 'piss ant'? I have a name you know!"_Ling yelled making my head hurt.

"Excuse me sir... But may I interest you in something? A hat? A new coat?" A man said walking up to me, "No, not really interested." I said walking past him. "That coat looks horrid! Here! Try this one!" A lady said taking Ling's black trench coat off my host's shoulders, replacing it with a brown leather one and pushing me in front of a mirror. _"Ah! Greed! Get my coat back!"_Ling snapped sounding panicked, _Why? The lady was right, it looked awful! _I looked at myself in the mirror, liking the coat. _"DAMMIT GREED! THAT COAT IS MADE WITH THE BEST LEATHER AND COSTS A LOT OF MONEY! IT COST ALMOST ALL OF THE MONEY OF MY CLAN TO GET IT!" _Now I knew Ling was panicking, _Fine. _I took off the brown coat and gave it back to the lady, "Sorry but I can't get a finer coat than the one I have." I said picking up Ling's coat and putting it on as I walked away. "You sounded really panicked back there, Ling. Care to explain?" I said, the image of Ling's body burned into my mind, damn was he a looker, I can just imagine what it must be like to have him pressed up against a wall or the floor, my hips gyrating into his, him panting for breath and crying out for me to... _"Greed! Stop thinking about that!"_ Ling snapped making me smile, "Aw... What's wrong piss ant?" I chuckled and Ling growled. _"I don't like the fact that you would do something so... REVOLTING! And to make matters worse you were thinking on doing that to ME!" _Ling spat, I grinned sheepishly, "I'm Greed! I want everything and anything! You count as anything." I said like it was the simplest thing in the world making Ling scoff. _"Well just don't think about it when I'm conscious or what ever!"_ I shrugged, "Fine, but I think you enjoy the thought of you being under me as much as I do." I stated and Ling sighed, _"What makes you think that?"_ he asked.

"You know what makes me think that." I said ever so softly brushing the hardening bulge in Ling's pants, _"Ack! Greed! Don't do that!" _Ling rasped, his voice catching in his throat. "If you say so..." I hissed softly walking past a group of people, Ling let out a shaky breath, _Having problems Ling? _I shoved my hands into my pockets, _"S-shut up!"_ Ling snapped, "Greed, Father said to come back." Pride's voice came from nowhere and I groaned, turning around and heading back the way I came. _"Ugh."_Ling groaned and started to pant hard, "Hm, what you thinking bout Ling?" I said smirking, _"I'm n-not thinking about anything!"_ Ling objected, "You sure? Your body is getting even more aroused by the second..." I pried. _"Damn you!" _Ling yelled suddenly and didn't talk for the rest of the way back to Father or the rest of the night.

* * *

Ling's POV

I couldn't believe what Greed had gotten me to think about, I'm not gay and there I was there continuing what I had stopped Greed from thinking. If I could I would strangle the Homunculus, kill him if it was possible, _"Ling? You okay?"_ Greed asked suddenly, he was worried about me, I rolled my eyes and kept quiet, _"Ling? I'm sorry alright? I won't think like that again, I promise."_ Greed said making me scoff, "You and I just met and yet you have the arrogance to think about that!" I snap and I know I had got Greed to smile even if I couldn't see it, "Father, we have an intruder." Pride said and I could feel Greed flinch, "Greed? What's wrong?" I asked but didn't get a response, "What the hell did you do to Greed?" someone yelled, a woman in her early 20's, and Greed stiffened before resting his head on his hand. "I don't know what you mean." Greed's father said and the lady scoffed, "Like fucking hell! You captured Greed and who knows what else! You killed him didn't you?" I listened intently, "Greed, what does she mean? You aren't dead..." I thought for a second, this Greed wasn't dead but what about the one Ed and Al had told me about where was he. _'Ling? W-why do I remember her? I-I've never seen her before, how can I know her?'_Greed asked, "I don't know. But what happened to the old Greed? What happened to you during your last life?" I asked, _'I-I don't remember... Ling, I-I'm...'_ Greed broke off but I knew what he was going to say, Greed was scared, he didn't know what his father would do to him if he spoke up, said he kinda remembered her.

"I did nothing but purify him, isn't that right Greed?" Greed stiffened, _"Yeah, by the way who the hell are you?"_ Greed asked the woman, "G-greedy? Babe, don't you remember me?" the woman said, sounding really upset, _"You must've ran into the last Greed. Sorry but I'm not him." _Greed said shrugging and leaning back against the wall, "Greed..." I began but sensing the pain Greed was in, I didn't dare say anything in fear of making him upset. "Greed..." the woman stopped and left, "Father can I eat her? I'm really hungry!" Gluttony complained and Greed scoffed, _"You've eaten at least 10 people since you came back! How are you still hungry?" _Greed muttered frustrated making me sigh in annoyance, "Greed, he is your brother, I have 23 brothers and I get along with them relatively well. You should at least try to get along with him." I said, Greed chuckled a little before he started laughing like a maniac, _"Wow Ling. You rarely see your brothers so you don't have the chance to fight or even learn about each other! You really don't have the place to say that! I know Gluttony and I really dislike him! All he has ever done is cling next to Lust like she is the most precious thing to him."_ Greed said after he caught his breath, I was shocked not only on what he had pointed out but also on how much I liked his laughter, it felt right that I made him laugh, that he was happy because of me. "You're right..." I said after realizing that Greed was waiting for me to say something, _"Are you alright Ling?"_ Greed said, "Yeah, just thinking about something." I said shaking the feeling off and leaning back against the red mist of our mind.

_"I'm gonna go to sleep."_ Greed said to his father before walking away, I yawned, sleep sounded nice to me currently, "You have the right idea Greed." I murmured, rubbing at one of my eyes, the Homunculus chuckled as he walked, "You alright?" I asked remembering how scared Greed had been when he saw the woman, _"I'm fine piss ant." _Greed said walking into the room his father made for him, to me it was rather bland, the walls and ceiling were black and the bed had black silk covers, pillows and frame. I swear the Homunculus like the color black way to much, "Tch. You're obsessed with the color black aren't you?" I muttered and Greed laughed loudly, falling onto the bed head first, _"It's calming, I like the simplicity of it." _Greed said kicking off his shoes and taking off my trench coat, I was really grateful that the Homunculus had kept my coat, even if it wasn't all the best looking now. I could still smell the stench of blood coming off it, I didn't really care, and Greed didn't seem to care about the vile stench of blood, _"You're quiet, what ya thinking about, Ling?" _Greed asked and I smiled, "Nothing, just sleep." I said about to fall asleep myself, _"Fine with me piss ant." _the Homunculus yawned and we both fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_o3o, me and my sister both love Greed x Ling so I wrote this, she hasn't read this yet but I hope she will... Review if you want me to continue this! If you have any pointers or constructive critique or suggestions please PM me or just say in a review! Thanks! _


End file.
